ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4
''Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis's Beginning ''is an upcoming American direct-to-video computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It is directed by Rob Renzetti and written by Fred Wolf, Jack Giarraputo and Adam Sandler. ''Produced by Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Featuring the reprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, David Spade Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, Fran Drescher, and Jackie Sandler with new stars Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Justin Timberlake, featuring Kevin Hart, and a special appearance Jim Carrey,It is the forth installment in the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise and the prequel/spin-off to ''Hotel Transylvania ''(2012) it will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and will be released as a direct-to-video in United States early on July 10, 2019, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and on digital on June 25, 2019, also it will come with a new Sony Pictures Animation short called Boog Babysits a Open Season short. Featuring new single by Camila Cabello feat. Kid Ink. Storyline The film centers on Mavis (Selena Gomez) ''still ''in her teenage years who misses her mother sadly when she was killed from angry mob, also, the Drac Pack is throwing a surprise birthday party of Mavis's birthday extravaganza 'cause she's about to turn 115 this year. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis. ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula. ** Sandler also voices Lydia, Mavis aunt and Dracula's big sister who came to visit. * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's werewolf wife * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife. * Josh Peck as Batty the Bat, a clumsy bat who quickly befriends Mavis. * Phyllis Smith as Wendy Blob, a green blob who's a friend of Mavis's and a daughter of Blobby. * Justin Timberlake as Hank 'N' Stein, Mavis's friend and Frank and Eunice's son. * Kevin Hart as Pedro, Mavis's friend and Murray's son. * Jim Carrey as Boogeyman, the evil boogeyman. * Jackie Sandler as Martha, Mavis's mom who was killed by angry mob. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, Wayne and Wanda's baby daughter. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby, a green blob. * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo * Wanda Sykes as Mavis's shrunken head, She was previously voiced by Luenell in the first, second and third movie. * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Dee Bradley Baker as Diane the Chicken, Lydia's pet chicken. * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Robert Smigel as Marty * Brian McCann as a Hairy Monster ** Brian McCann also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Rob Renzetti as one of the Hydra heads Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Hotel Transylvania staff * Werewolf pups * Esmeralda, Quasimodo's pet rat. * Sentient Tables * Suit of Armors * Shrunken Heads * Headless Coachman * Nessie the Lochness Monster * House Keeper Witches * Chipmunks * Zombies * Dragons * Gillmen * Giant Octopus * Ghosts * Yeti * Mutant Mosquitos * Old Germlin * Elderly Gremlin Soundtrack # Moonlight (feat. Kid Ink) - Camila Cabello, written by Nikki Leonti, Henry Walter and Max Martin # Gonna Make You Sweat - Crazy Frog # Bang - Antitta # Cake - Flo Rida & 99 Percent # To the Sky (feat. CL) - Afrojack, written by CL, Afrojack, Flo Rida and Demi Lovato # My Little Mavis (a Lullaby song) - Jackie Sandler, written by Adam Sandler and Robert Smigel # Night of my Life - Group 1 Crew Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight (feat. Kid Ink) - Camila Cabello (From Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis's Beginning) Lyric Video * Dance To Yo Daddy (Hotel Transylvania Version) - Meghan Trainor (From Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis's Beginning), written by Fleur East and Meghan Trainor Sneak Peek * Mavis Flying Time, in a song of "To the Sky" Trailer Song Official Trailer * "Daddy Cool" by Boney M Movie Clips * Meet Lydia * Dodge Ball! * Alone time * Baby Mavis (Opening Scene) * Surprise! (Ending Scene) New Location * Boogeyman's Lair: Paint: '''Kristy Kay '''Design: '''Jim Alles' * Birthday Party Extravaganza: Paint: Kristy Kay '''Design: '''Jim Alles Opening Title * Sony/Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Sony Pictures Animation - Intro|Logo: Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis's Beginning (2019) | SD Sound Effects * Teeth, Cartoon - Scooby's Teeth Chatter, Long * Zip, Cartoon - Big Whistle Zing Out * Elephants - Elephant Trumpeting, Three Times, Animal * Bite, Cartoon- Bone Bite * Wilhelm Scream * Cartoon Slide - Double Violin Slide Down * Hit, Cartoon - Break Drum and Bulb Horn Hit A Studio Company * 4K Digital Intermediate by: ColorWorks Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '(imagery and animation) * '''Rhythm & Hues Studios '(imagery and animation) A Sony Pictures Animation Short * Boog Babysits: A Open Season Short, Written and Directed by David Feiss Cast * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Karley Scott Collins as Gisela * Ciara Bravo as Giselita * Max Charles as Elvis * Andy Samberg as Elliot * Melissa Sturm as Giselle Presenters * Writer and Director: '''David Feiss * Production Designer: Michael Kurinsky * Character Designer: Pete Oswald * Art Director: Mike Moon * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. Trivia * Andy Samberg will be voicing Elliot in the Open Season short. * Martin Lawrence will revoicing Boog in the Open Season short. Trivia * Three new stars will be the voices of the main characters. * This film will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and be released as a direct-to-film in United States early on July 10, 2019. * The direct-to-video film will be animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks in Culver City, CA. * The direct-to-video-film will be released on Blu-Ray and Digital HD. Trivia * This movie will show the beginning when Mavis was born. * The direct-to-film will be the prequel/spin-off. * This direct-to-film will be featured the new songs Camila Cabello feat. Kid Ink, Meghan Trainor, Afrojack feat. CL and more. Trivia * The film will be released on digital on June 25, 2019. * This direct-to-video film will come with the sony pictures animation's art book. Presenters * Director: Rob Renzetti * Production Designer: Justin K. Thompson * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Art Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Head of Story: Todd Wilderman, Michelle L.M. Wong * Head of Layout: James Williams Credit Songs Song 1 * Moonlight: By Camila Cabello feat. Kid Ink Song 2 * Dance Like Yo Daddy: By Meghan Trainor Crazy Credits * Mavis, Dracula and the rest of the drac pack still being shown in traditional animation during the credits. Credits Opening * Sony Pictures Digital Productions '''Presents * in association with '''Media Right Capital * A Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''Hotel Transylvania * 4''' * '''Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James Keegan-Michael Key, David Spade, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, Fran Drescher, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Justin Timberlake, '''featuring '''Kevin Hart '''as Pedro, Special Appearance by '''Jim Carrey '''as the Boogeyman, and '''Jackie Sandler Closing Credits * The End * Directed by: Rob Renzetti * Produced by: Michelle Murdocca, p.g.a * Written by: Fred Wolf '''& '''Jack Giarraputo '''and '''Adam Sandler * Based on Characters Created by: Todd Durham * Executive Producers: Robert Smigel, Seth Kearsley * Co-Producer: Todd Garner * Music by: John Powell * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Production Designer: Justin K. Thompson * Visual Effects Supervisor: Nelda Ridley * Art Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Head of Story: Todd Wilderman, Michelle L.M. Wong * Music Supervisors: Tom Wolfe '''& Julia Michels''' * Head of Layout: James Williams * Senior Animation Supervisor: Brock J. Stearn * Supervising Animators: Eric Cheung, Joshua Beveridge, Chad Ellis, Kevin Jackson, Glenn Sylvester, Michael Muir * Digital Producer: Julie M. Groll, '''Digital Production Manager: '''Garrick McLaughlin * CG Supervisors: Jason Greenblum, Michael Ford, Matt Hausman, Andrew McPhillips, Mario Capellari Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Vampires Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Prequel films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Children's films Category:Selena Gomez Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Children Category:Spin-off Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Sony Category:Rhythm and Hues Studios Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Media Rights Capital